


Lost cause

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotions, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Matsukawa is a man whore, Matsukawa is lost, Smoking, Smut Fic, lots of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: hope you guys enjoyed my one shot! please leave a comment and Kudos is always appreciated ;)





	Lost cause

Matsukawa Issei has always been blind sighted by everything, everyone and even life. He's never found a meaning or something he enjoys, never delve in to anything and never really explored what living really is. Matsukawa is what some people might call a lost cause or a good for nothing. His team mates loved him and encouraged him to find the right path, but it just never seemed possible and when it did it was soon lost.

Matsukawa would often do his team mates favours, favours that they wouldn’t necessarily ask for or even insinuate. These favours were sexual acts.

No one in the Aoba Johsai were officially exclusive but signals shun for some of them. Especially when it came to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The pair were clearly seeing each other but only as a friend with benefits type of way. The same went for Kyoutani and Yahaba. Matsukawa would often find himself getting involved with each of the members in some type of way, but it was never a problem because each person knew what he was like and knew that he wasn’t in the right place let alone frame of mind. The team would never disown him and saying no to him would prove problematic.

It was a school holiday and the tall dark-haired male found himself alone in his room with nothing to do and of course not a care in the world. Oikawa had messaged him saying he would be doing course work all day if he wanted to join him, but the tall male refused the offer even though he had nothing better to do. He pulled his desk draw open revealing half a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he pulled the pack from the draw and placed them on the side in front of him, he grabbed an ashtray from the windowsill and lit up blowing the smoke up as he rested his head on the back of his sit. He stared at the ceiling for a good 30 seconds before taking another drag and blowing the smoke up. He kicked off on the floor causing the chair to roll towards his cupboard, he opened it up showing that all the clothes he had were black, dark and warn.

“tsk. Fucking Shit.”

He rolled back over to his desk and chipped the cigarette out and began to get himself dressed.

He left the house grunting at his dad on the way out and lighting up yet another cigarette, he pulled his phone out and messaged Oikawa that he was on his way.

Once the dark-haired male arrived at the captains house his mother let him in and he ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Oikawa was sat under his Kotatsu with course work scattered across the table, he looked up from his work at the team mate that was standing by the door

“nice glasses”

Matsukawa chuckled to himself and Oikawa looked at him with a pout as he removed the specs and placed them on the table.

“so, you decided to join me in doing some course work then?”

The slender male leaned back on his arms. Matsukawa entered the room fully and shut the door behind him

“I came to join you… course work?... not so much”

He sat down at the side of Oikawa and the male moved over slightly with a frown

“I told you that I would be doing this all day, your just gonna get bored if you sit and do nothing”

“I wouldn’t say I’m gonna do nothing”

Matsukawa was quick to respond and that made the captain tilt his head in curiosity

“I came to reward you for all your hard work”

The dark-haired male spoke as he leaned towards Oikawa’s crouch and pulled at his waistband

“Mattsun… wait”

The captain pushed on his team mates head slightly. Matsukawa sighed slightly before turning his head up to look at the other

“what? Your telling me you don’t want your dick sucked? What kind of male are you if you don’t want your dick sucked?!”

“what?!?! What do you mean what kind of male am I?! of course I want my dick sucked… I just… I just”

“oh, I’m sorry. Its because I’m not Iwaizumi isn’t it? Well you can call me Iwa-Chan if ya like?”

The captain blushed and looked away

“just… just get on with it”

Matsukawa smirked before turning back to his trail of action and pulled Oikawa’s tracksuit bottoms down far enough for his semi grown member to fling out. He smirked and licked his lips right before taking the whole thing in his mouth, Oikawa gasped and flung his head back as his nails dug little lines in to the carpet. As the captain’s member grew bigger and bigger Matsukawa trained his throat to let the whole thing slide in and out as he made quiet gagging sounds. His head began to bob up and down faster by the second and the captain grabbed a hold of his team mate’s black wavy hair and forced him to stop as he released his load down the male’s throat. Matsukawa sat up and wiped the corner of his lips as he winked at Oikawa and stood from where he was just lying.

“well, I’ll be off then”

The dark-haired grinned as he made his way to the door

“Mattsun wait!”

The captain called out as he wiped the sweat off his brow

“Mattsun… you should stop doing… this”

“this?”

He turned back to the captain confused

“you know exactly what I mean. These sorts of acts… your wasting yourself, you have so much potential and-“

“I think I’ll be the judge of that”

Matsukawa interrupted as he walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

He left the house and made his way down the street pulling his phone from his back pocket

~ who’s next? ~

But before thinking twice he knew just who’s house to go to next. Watari’s.

Watari struggled to say no to Matsukawa, especially when he was so persistent.

The libero found himself bent over his computer desk getting ploughed from behind by the older. Soft whimpers and sharp gasps left his mouth as the older would shove himself harder and deeper inside. Matsukawa lit a cigarette whilst still inside the libero, he held on to the youngers hip as he thrusts himself in slower and more controlled, all whilst taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing it in the air

“Matsu… M… Matsukawa… p… please don’t sm… smoke in my r… room”

Watari begged as the intrusion in him grew bigger. Matsukawa tutted before putting his cigarette in the closest cup to him, he grabbed a hold of Watari’s hips with both hands and shoved himself fully inside as he came. Watari whimpered as he also came on to the floor beneath him. Sweat dripping down his temples he slouched his head in defeat. Matsukawa pulled out and done his jeans back up before grabbing his top and placing it back on.

“why do you seem so sad Watari? You normally love my dick inside you”

“I… I just, I think we should stop this. I don’t want you coming around anymore”

The Libero turned not being able to look at the older in the eye

“tsk”

Matsukawa slammed the libero’s door behind him as he left. The tall male made his way around the corner and slid down a wall until he was sat on the cold pavement. Yet another cigarette was lit, and he sat and smoked it down to the tab, he sighed and let his head fall back on to the wall behind him.

~ shit ~

Matsukawa was distracted by a shadow over him, when he looked to see who was towering above him he was shocked to see Kindaichi, he laughed to himself as he stood up

“does the first year want a bash?”

“erm, I don’t really know what you mean?”

The younger frowned at him

“never mind. I’m not in the mood now anyway”

The 3rd year shoved past the 1st year and made his way home where he was greeted by his drunk father who had collapsed by the living room door. Matsukawa tutted as he stepped over the old man and made his way to his bedroom.

A few days passed, and Matsukawa had skipped school and volleyball practice, he ignored messages and phone calls from his team mates and teachers. On the odd occasion his dad would bang on his bedroom door to get him to come out, but was often greeted with a ‘fuck off’

Matsukawa was hunched over his computer desk staring at a blank screen with his head resting in his hand and a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth, he removed it from his lips and chipped it out in his very filled glass ashtray. A knock on the bedroom door caused him to sigh and right before he got ready to shout fuck off Kyoutani mad his way in. To be honest it surprised the 3rd year to see the mad-dog in his room

“you look like shit”

Kyoutani glared at the older

“yeah… I feel chipper thanks. What do you want?”

“I need a favour… well actually Yahaba needs a favour…”

“relationship troubles?”

Matsukawa smirked and averted his eyes away from mad-dogs glare

“no…”

Kyoutani shuffled in the spot he was standing before continuing

“Yahaba has always wanted to be… watched”

“watched?”

The 3rd year questioned confused

“yes. Watched whilst we, ya know?”

the blonde rolled his eyes to indicate what he meant but Matsukawa was responding to him with a blank expression

“Jesus Mattsun. Yahaba wants someone to watch us have sex… he gets off on it. He’s too shy to ask anyone so I thought I would ask you because your… well”

“yeah, I get it. Fine I’ll watch, doesn’t bother me”

“okay good, let’s go”

Kyoutani stormed towards the door

“wait… what? Now?”  

“yeah… lets go, Yahaba is waiting.”

The older sighed before grabbing his cigarette packet and leaving behind the wing spiker.

They arrived at Kyoutani’s place and his parents had gone away on a business trip, so he had the house to himself, what better time to do what he had planned? When they both shuffled through the front door Kyoutani led them upstairs to his room where Yahaba was already lying naked and exposed on his bed. As the two males walked in Yahaba blushed and raised his knees up slightly to cover his private parts. Kyoutani smiled at his partner, a smile that no one else see’s… ever. He truly did have feeling for Yahaba and would do what ever it takes to make him happy, including this lewd act.

The spiker began undressing himself, dropping his clothes on the floor bit by bit as he made his way towards the bed

“oh, were already doing this? Okay”

Matsukawa mumbled as he took a seat in the corner of the room.

20 minutes had past, and the sounds of gasps and moans filled the air as Kyoutani was ploughing in to his boyfriend, sweat dripping down both their bodies as the quick thrusting motion hadn’t slowed down since they began. Yahaba looked over to where Matsukawa was sitting and blushed before looking back at Kyoutani, the wing spiker felt his mate clench around his rock-hard dick and growled slightly. The thought of some other person seeing Yahaba in all his glory pissed him off, but he knew it was something he was enjoying, so he let it slide.

“what’s with that look mad-dog? Getting jealous? I could always join in!”

Matsukawa winked at the pair causing Kyoutani to growl again, Yahaba looked up at his mate and raised his eyebrows in a way to indicate that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea? Kyoutani’s eyes widened and snapped a glare at the older before pulling out of his mate and leaving him lying there feeling empty.

“don’t you fucking think your putting your dick in him.”

The spiker glared at his senpai

“what shall I do then hmmmm?”

“just… suck him”

Kyoutani mumbles before tutted and looked away at the floor. Matsukawa smirked as he made his way over to the bed, Yahaba stood to make it easier for the older. The dark haired got on all fours and gobbled Yahaba’s rock hard member in one go allowing it to slide in and out of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down. Kyoutani pulled the condom off that he had been wearing and began to unzip Matsukawa’s jeans and lower them down to his thighs, the older whipped his head around

“what do you think your- ughhh”

Before Matsukawa could finish his sentence Kyoutani had already shoved himself fully in the older without preparing him or applying lube. His head whipped up and his eyes began to water, he had bit his lip so hard that a trail of blood started to trickle down his chin

“Matsukawa, are you okay?”

Yahaba bent over in concern, the older shivered as Kyoutani found his sweet spot and replied with a grunt

“Kentarou! What was you thinking?! You could have hurt hi-“

“I didn’t say stop sucking”

Kyoutani interrupted Yahaba with an order to Matsukawa. The older slowly lined his face back to Yahaba’s still standing member and began to slowly suck on it, moving his tongue in quick circles as the length began to fill his throat once again. Kyoutani rammed himself deeper in to the older in fast quick motions, Matsukawa began to gag on the youngers dick that was sliding in and out of his mouth with the motion he was getting thrusted in to. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt himself getting closer to a climax and without a warning Yahaba shot his load down the olders throat, he swallowed before pulling back and gasping as Kyoutani was pumping him whilst thrusting harder. Matsukawa let out loud lewd noises as the younger knew exactly what he was doing to him, his thighs began to shake and

“ugghh mhhnnghhhhh”

The olders head whipped back and he came all over the floor. He panted through the climax and within a couple of seconds his eyes widened as he felt his sore hole being filled with Kyoutani’s warm seed. He frowned and tutted as the 2nd year pulled himself out from his abused hole, leaving him feel empty and abused.

The taller stumbled as he stood, he used a towel that was on the floor to clean himself up before pulling his jeans back up and walking to the door

“Matsukawa!”

Yahaba called out to him, the older turned and looked at him from the corner of his eyes

“th… thank you”

He spoke slightly saddened, Matsukawa shrugged as he walked out avoiding eye contact with Kyoutani.

The next few days at volleyball practice were awkward between the three males, everyone picked up on it but when it involved Matsukawa they had already assumed what it was about. One of his ‘favours’

Once practice was over everyone had left the gym apart from Matsukawa, he stayed and silently cleaned the closet, placing the brooms in their places and the volleyballs back in the trolley

“ahem”

Matsukawa turned to see who was trying to get his attention and he saw Kindaichi and Kunimi standing by the door blushing

“can I help?”

The older grunted as he turned to carry on cleaning

“err, yeah Kunimi and myself will errr… give you money if you help… errr release us?”

Kindaichi twiddled his thumbs as he spoke, Matsukawa slammed a mop to the floor and looked at the 1st years with fury in his eyes

“you will pay me to help you?!?! What the fuck do you think I am??”

“errrr, Kindaichi didn’t mean anything bad by it!”

Kunimi waved his hands in sincerity

“Pull. Your. Trousers. Down.”  

The older spoke through gritted teeth and this worried the 1st years but they abide anyway. Once their trousers were dropped Matsukawa got on his knees and grabbed both their members in each hand and started pumping as fast as he could. The two began moaning as they lent on the wall behind them to prevent their knees buckling from beneath them. The 3rd year began to take it in turns on sucking each of their dicks whilst still pumping at the other one that didn’t have his lips wrapped around it. Both boys began panting louder and the dark haired felt their dicks swell right before they came all over his face and in his hair, he had to shut one eye as cum began to dribble down his forehead and onto his lid. The 1st years blushed at the amount of cum their senpai had squirted on him. Kunimi quickly ran to the hanging towels and passed one to him, he thanked him and wiped his face and hair clean.

The weekend approached, and Matsukawa had planned to pay the teams ace a visit.

Iwaizumi had planned to have a talk with Matsukawa about the way he had been behaving for the past year and try to convince him to stop and focus on something he wants out of life. Watching his team mate self-destruct and doing explicit acts for his friends was crushing everyone around him. Even though the team go along with what ever he offers them, its to prevent him going off in to the wrong crowd and putting himself in harm’s way, plus they would all rather him do what he’s doing around them then anyone dangerous.

The ace had arranged to meet the middle blocker at a near by dog park that was pretty much derelict. Iwaizumi was sat waiting on a bench as the team mate showed up

“what do you want to talk about Iwaizumi…”

The taller glared at the ace

“by the tone of your voice I think you already know”

“in that case I’m leaving”

Matsukawa swung on his heels and began to trail off but was stopped by a yank to his arm, he turned to see Iwaizumi frowning at him

“you can’t keep running away from your problems Mattsun”

“what does it really have to do with you what I do?”

“it has everything! To do with me when it involves the team…”

“if that’s the case I’ll stop fucking around with the team. Watari refuses to let me in anymore anyway so…”

The middle blocker half pouted as he looked to the ground, Iwaizumi looked at him in confusion.

“why does it bother you that Watari stopped you coming around?”

“… I dunno, I guess I just liked fooling around with him?”

Iwaizumi took a step back in shock

“wait… you liked something?! What was it that you liked about Watari?”

“don’t get the wrong idea! I don’t like Watari in that way, I just liked certain things he did when we were fooling around”

Iwaizumi sighed as he pinched his nose

“I’m probably gonna regret asking this, but what was it that you liked so much?”

Matsukawa smirked at Iwaizumi

“well, Watari has a hip weakness… and so when I would do him from behind and I placed my hands on either side of his hips his hole would clench so hard around my dick-“

“wahhh! Too much information!”

Iwaizumi put his hand up in front of the tallers face

“I also loved the way he tried to say my name, but I would pump myself in to him so hard that it was just these cute little gasps… I almost convinced myself that my name was uhhh ohhh huuuh”

Iwaizumi slapped his hand over Matsukawa’s mouth to get him to stop talking, the taller began to laugh as the ace was cringing up at him.

“to be honest Mattsun I didn’t think you had any emotions left in you… but knowing your sad because… well it’s a weird thing to get sad about but because you don’t get to experience something again is sort of… a good sign? It just means you need to find someone right for you, someone that you stick with”

“errr, no thanks”

Matsukawa looked horrified at Iwaizumi’s words.

“what’s so wrong with finding someone and sticking with them?”

“why don’t you officially ask Oikawa out?”

Iwaizumi was taken back and looked at his team mate with an angry pout

“why would I ask Shittykawa out?”

Matsukawa sighed before turning and walking off

“Mattsun wait!”

“I can’t be bothered to stand around this dingy park anymore… unless you wanna bang? I mean I know how much you like your tight hole being stretched out by my dick”

The taller winked at the ace

“that was one time!”

“one time and you loved every minute of it, plus… I’ll let you do me too”

Iwaizumi looked at the middle blocker in disbelief

“what? Since when-“

“since Mad-dog took my anal virginity not too long ago… damn he hit the spot, wouldn’t mind feeling that good again ya know?”

“that would explain the tension between you guys at practice”

Matsukawa walked up to the ace and placed his thumb on his chin and his finger underneath to raise his head and leaned in close

“so, how’s about it?”

The taller asked, Iwaizumi looked down feeling self-conflicted. He had just had a talk about how he needs to stop, but the temptation of being able to top the dark haired was over powering.

“fine.”

Matsukawa smirked at Iwaizumi’s response and grabbed his wrist dragging him behind a tree.

The two struggled to remove their jeans but once they had Matsukawa was soon leaning against the tree presenting his ring of muscle. Iwaizumi gulped as his rock-hard member grew taller, he positioned himself at the tallers entrance and with one quick thrust he was fully inside the middle blocker. Matsukawa’s head whipped back as the ace hits the spot instantly, his legs began to quiver and low grunts escaped his mouth as Iwaizumi thrust himself in and out of his tight hole. The shorter holds on to the dark-haired shoulders for stability as he picked up his pace, Matsukawa had a single tear trickle down his prominent cheek bone as he felt himself get close. Sweat began to form across Iwaizumi’s brow as he also felt himself get close, the feel of Matsukawa’s tight ring felt like ecstasy

“shit”

The ace’s head fell as the pleasure over came him and he shot his load inside the taller. Matsukawa sighed as he felt the warm juices spread inside him. Iwaizumi pulled out and tried to catch his breath but soon found himself being put in the same position Matsukawa was just in.

“wh… what are you doing?”

The ace questioned

“well, I didn’t get to come”

The taller smirked as he rammed himself fully inside the shorter. Iwaizumi yelped from the intrusion and impact, his head sunk between his arms that were holding him up. Matsukawa began with fast past thrusts as he reached his hand around to Iwaizumi’s again rock-hard member, the ace’s eyes widened

“w… wait… I c… can’t!”

Iwaizumi bit his lip as the taller repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Matsukawa felt a warm substance trickle down his thigh, Iwaizumi’s load he had emptied in him less than a minute ago. Matsukawa frowned clucking his tongue as he rammed hard and faster in to the ace. Feeling himself get close he shoved himself fully in and yanked hard on Iwaizumi’s member causing the ace to come the same time he did.

Iwaizumi quivered as he came but cringed at the feel of Matsukawa’s load filling him up.

“M… Mattsun… you came… in me”

The ace spoke through pants

“and you came in me?”

Matsukawa spoke as he pulled himself from Iwaizumi’s tight and now seeping hole, the ace sighed in defeat. Both the males slumped on the floor soon after pulling their jeans up, both trying to catch their breath they looked at each other in slight disgust. They looked at each other with an expression that needed no words. ‘we never speak of this’

*2 weeks later*

The Aoba Johsai volleyball team were all sat on the bench as coach Irihata was explaining that a transfer student will be joining the team

Everyone looked at each other excited apart from Matsukawa who was picking at his thumb nail not giving much of a care to his surroundings.

The doors to the gymnasium opened

“ahhh, right on time! Everyone I would like you to meet Hanamaki Takahiro”

Matsukawa looked up from his hands to see a beautiful auburn-haired male in the Aoba Johsai volleyball kit posing with a peace sign. The dark-haired males eyes widened at the sight in front of him. It was as if everything around him didn’t exist and it was just that male and him in the gymnasium, it fell silent and he sat staring and checking the male out from head to toe.

“oh my god! Makki!!!”

The silence was broken by the captain running and jumping at the new addition to the team, Oikawa was followed closely by Iwaizumi

“you three know each other?”

The coach spoke

“yeah! Makki used to live around the corner from us, but he had to move when his parents go a divorce”

Oikawa spoke with an over amount of energy

“well, I’m back with my dad now.”

Hanamaki spoke with a grin

“we need to have a catch up”

Iwaizumi patted the slightly taller on the back. The three were interrupted as a presence appeared behind them, they turned to see Matsukawa staring at the newbie with slightly flushed cheeks

“nice to meet you Takahiro, I’m Matsukawa Issei”

The taller bowed. The team stood in shock, what’s going on with Matsukawa?

“bit ballsy…”

The Auburn-haired male spoke and Matsukawa stood up straight with a frown

“huh?”

“huh me, you have known me for 2 minutes Issei and have already called me by my given name?”

“wait! You just called me by my given name??”

The taller spoke slightly panicked, worrying if he had insulted the new comer. The two-stood staring at each other with a slight glare before they both burst in to laughter, yet again the team looked at them confused and shocked. What the hell is happening?

This is going to be the start of an unusual friendship.

In which it was, 3 weeks had passed and Matsukawa and Hanamaki had spent almost every day with each other, during school, at practice and after school.

The two ended up being in the same lessons as each other. Hanamaki would often catch the dark-haired looking at him during a lecture and in response hold out his hand in a peace sign by the side of his face so that the teacher didn’t see. Matsukawa found himself blushing hell of a lot just looking at the auburn-haired male, Hanamaki of coursed played on it… a lot!

One day at practice Matsukawa had arranged to meet Hanamaki at the weekend to go to a fair that was in town.

The fair had lots of rides, stalls and things for all ages to do. Music was playing loud and the two made their way in. Hanamaki was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, a black baggy top that hung off one shoulder and black round sun glasses to top off the look. This whole attire had Matsukawa swooning over the shorter all whilst he was wearing black ripped jeans a dark green baggy top and an overly large black hoodie.

Hanamaki stuck his tongue out at Matsukawa as he ran off and up to a ride he really wanted to go on.

The two spent hours at the fair laughing, joking, pulling pranks on people, taking photos and even an odd bit of flirting here and there. They sat down to eat Hanamaki’s favourite food. Profiteroles!

“I’ve had a good day Issei! Thanks for bringing me here”

“my pleasure.”

The taller smiled and leaned in close to kiss Hanamaki on the cheek, the male pulled away and looked at the dark-haired in uncertainty, Matsukawa blushed and sat back

“sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking”

“don’t be sorry Issei, it’s not that I don’t like you… it’s just… I’ve heard things about you…”

“heard things…”

“from Oikawa”

The Auburn-haired admitted and Matsukawa lifted his head up in understanding before looking to the ground in shame. The first time Matsukawa had felt his heart drop in a long time, he liked this guy… a lot! But he knows too much already and would never want a guy like him

“and”

Hanamaki continued

“I don’t want to be another one of those people you just fuck and walk out on… I really like you Issei and I want to build a relationship with you… but I need you to think long and hard if your ready to give up that shitty life style and”

Hanamaki looked in to Matsukawa’s eyes

“only have eyes for me”

Hanamaki blushed before he continued to eat, Matsukawa looked at the shorter with widened eyes. He wanted Hanamaki, he knew he did and giving up the way he is and changing for the one person that has walked in to his life and made a massive impact in such a short period of time was enough to convince him.

After the pair had finished eating they went their separate ways back home.

Matsukawa walked in to his room and slouched himself in his computer chair, he rests his head back and takes a deep breath before he allows himself to get deep in to somewhere he hasn’t been deep in a long time, his thoughts.

~ Takahiro man, he makes me feel things… things I haven’t felt in such a long time, he makes me feel alive. I want to be the man he deserves but would he actually fully accept me? What if he thinks I’m a total waste of space? But then… what if I can change? ~

Matsukawa stands from his chair and makes his way to the bedroom door gripping tight on the handle

~ a drink? I could just steal my dad’s alcohol and drown my sorrows ~

The dark-haired male gritted his teeth at the thought of his drunken old man

“fuck”

~ like hell I would want to be like him ~

He lets go of the handle and makes his way over to his cupboard revealing his all dark clothes hanging

~ a change in wardrobe maybe? I could do with adding a bit of colour ~

The middle blocker began pulling his clothes off the hangers and throwing them in a pile to the corner of his room. He laid on his bed and rested his arm over his forehead

~ my team mates… dammit my fucking team mates. What have I done? I need to talk to them, I need to sort this shit out… they were only trying to help me, and I threw it in their faces ~

“shit”

He rolled on to his side

~ I need to focus more, yeah, I need to start going to my lessons and attend volleyball practice… I need to make an effort with my studies… I need to figure out what I need to be… what I want to be ~

“shit!! Why has this bullshit taken me so long!”

The male shouted from the top of his lungs

Matsukawa sat up suddenly when he heard a loud bang from downstairs

~ ughhh dads drunk again ~

He swung his legs off the bed and opened the top draw of his desk, reaching in grabbing his box of cigarettes and placing one in his mouth. Just as he was about to light it he sighed and chipped it out in the ashtray followed by throwing the rest of the packet in the bin and making his way downstairs, where he saw that his dad had collapsed in the hallway whilst clutching on to a bottle of vodka. Matsukawa sighed at the site before him. Just as he was about to walk away he remembered that change was going to a big deal but the best place to start was at home. He picked the bottle up and placed it on the side, he then threw his dad over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs, which was quite easy to do as his dad was a lot skinnier and shorter then him. He kicked his dad’s bedroom door open and roughly placed him on his bed. He pulled the duvet over him and tutted before he left

“th… thank you son”

The old man mumbled before his head tilted and he was asleep again, Matsukawa looked at the man with a blank expression and left the room leaving the door open behind him.

A couple of days later Hanamaki text Matsukawa telling him that he was going to be late for practice this morning. The taller ceased the opportunity to arrive on time at the gymnasium to talk to his team mates. As he arrived everyone was there apart from the coaches and of course Hanamaki. The team greeted him and turned to carry on their stretches

“Takahiro is running late this morning”

“okay Mattsun just start with the stretches and we can do some laps”

Oikawa smiled at the taller

“actually, I was hoping I could talk to you all”

The team turned to face the taller male, each with a different type of worried expression. Even Kyoutani seemed to be worried

“is everything okay?”

Iwaizumi stepped forward

“yeah… its actually about my behaviour. I want to apologise to you all about how I’ve been acting, the things I’ve done, the things I’ve said and for the way I threw your kindness back in your faces. I know you guys just wanted to help me and only agreed to let me do the things I did do to keep me safe. I want to try… to try… I want to try and change. I don’t know how well its going to go but it’s something I need to do, and I would be forever grateful if you were there to support me through it. I completely understand if you don’t want to… I don’t exactly deserve-“

“we will! Help you Mattsun”

Oikawa says as he slammed his hand across the tallers back

“right everyone?”

The captain continued, and everyone silently nodded. Matsukawa bowed to his team and quickly stood up right as he heard the doors to the gymnasium open revealing Hanamaki, the taller stared at him with a sheepish smile and the rest of the team smiled at Matsukawa and each other.

The practice continued as normal, at the end Iwaizumi invited everyone round his for a film and munch night after school, in which Matsukawa refused the proposal and told them that he planned on completing his coursework in the library after school

Hanamaki smiled at the taller before leaving the gymnasium with everyone else

Everything was about to change for the better.

A couple of months had passed, and Matsukawa had really proved himself to everyone! His grades were better, his attendance, his volleyball techniques, his social skill and even the relationship he has with his dad had improved.

Matsukawa was at a point in life where he could be proud and say that he had achieved something in life.

He invited Hanamaki back to his and was waiting downstairs for the doorbell to go so that he could rush to let his love interest in. Once he did arrive he was greeted with a smile and led through the hall way to the bottom of the stairs where he removed his shoes and thanked the taller for inviting him around.

“are we home alone?”

The shorter asked

“yeah, my dads staying for a few nights at the rehab hospital”

“how’s he doing?”

“he’s a lot better, he’s been completely sober for 5 weeks now”

“that’s good!”

The auburn-haired male smiled at him

“so, wanna make some calls to the police and report incidents that aren’t actually happening way out of town?”

Matsukawa offered with a shit eating grin

“that is a terrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let’s do it and see what happens!”

The shorter giggled as he took long leaps up the stairs, Matsukawa giggled and followed behind him shouting directions to which room was his.

“wow!”

The shorter stopped at the entrance to Matsukawa’s room

“what?”

“I just didn’t expect your room to be so clean! Are you sure you’re a teenage male?”

Hanamaki chuckled

“very funny!”

Matsukawa placed his hands on the shorters hips to get passed him, Hanamaki blushed at the contact and moved out of his way. The dark-haired slouched himself on his bed, Hanamaki getting curious as to what’s around Matsukawa’s bedroom he starts opening up the draws and going through them

“nosy much Takahiro?”

“oh! I’m really sorry Issei! But I don’t actually care and I’m gonna carry on looking”

The shorter winked at the male.

After shuffling through the draws, he made his way to the cupboard and what he saw surprised him

~ so much colour! ~

The shorter thought to himself as he shuffled through all the clothes. He pulled out a bright red, green and orange vest top and looked over to Matsukawa

“I’m not being funny Issei… you have to try this on… like right now!”

“wha? Why?”

“I could not imagine you wearing something this bright!”

Matsukawa shrugged and stood from his bed. He grabbed the bottom of his top and pulled it up and over his head revealing rippling abs that moved a slight inch with each breath he took. Hanamaki gulped at the wonderful sight before him

“hiro… hiro… TAKAHIRO!”

The taller shouted snatching Hanamaki out of his trance

“oh, sorry! here”

He handed the top over to the taller, Matsukawa frowned with a smirk as he took the top from his team mate.

As he went to put it on Hanamaki dived towards him

“wait stop!”

The taller frowned at him

“you could just… stay topless?”

Hanamaki blushed a deep red at what just came out of his mouth

“but I’ll get cold, you will have to keep me warm”

“Issei! Sly… I like it”

The shorter smirked as he made his way towards the dark-haired male wrapping his arms around his waist, Matsukawa wrapped his large arms around his interest. They both fell on the bed with Hanamaki underneath Matsukawa as he towers over the top of him. The taller leans in and places his lips gently on Hanamaki’s and they begin to kiss with their lips softly brushing against each other’s. Matsukawa pushes his tongue forward hoping for acceptance in which he gets, Hanamaki allowing the tallers tongue in they begin to battle for dominance as their teeth crash against each other’s.

“erm”

Hanamaki began to speak as Matsukawa pulled away

“I’ve never…”

Matsukawa raised his eye brows in understanding, knowing that he was going to have to take things super slow with him.

“I’ll make you feel good”

The taller placed a kiss on the head of the male under him, he stood and searched his draws realising he never brought anyone home and that he doesn’t have the essentials that he will need. He turned to Hanamaki with a sheepish smile and made his way over to him

“I don’t have any condoms or lube”

He spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed in thought

“that’s okay, we can do it without”

Hanamaki spoke as he began to strip down to his boxers, Matsukawa looked at him bug-eyed as he noticed the bulge through the fabric

Matsukawa leaned towards the shorter and pulled his boxers fully off causing his rock-hard dick to spring up and make itself prominent

~ oh man I’m gonna suck the shit outta that ~

Matsukawa dived straight in and began slurping, sucking and licking all around the auburn’s rock-hard girth. Sucking inch by inch up his shaft and teasing the tip with flicks of his tongue. Hanamaki’s head went back in to the pillows under him as he grabbed fist’s full of Matsukawa’s dark locks.

“ughhh nnnghh Isse… Issei!”

The smaller moaned beneath him, his legs quivered as Matsukawa began bobbing his head up and down on his length with a slight hum vibration in his throat. Just as he felt Hanamaki’s dick begin to swell he pulled away making the shorter groan from the tease.

Matsukawa flipped the male over and pulled his waist up so that he was presenting his beautiful ring of muscle, baby pink and pulsing in anticipation. Hanamaki blushed and looked at the taller

“wh… what are you doing?”

“well, I need to lubricate you somehow”

The taller male spread the smallers arse cheeks and began to lick at his hole making sure that it was extra slimy before pushing his tongue through the entrance. Hanamaki gasped and swung his head between his shoulders resting his chin on his chest as he frowned from the enjoyment of the warm presence of Matsukawa’s tongue slurping at his inner walls. Once he felt like the ring was wet enough he pulled back and placed a finger at the pulsing muscle and pushed his way through, Hanamaki moaned from the intrusion but relaxed once it was fully in, once he adjusted Matsukawa added a second then a third finger making sure to stretch him out properly. Hanamaki moaning, groaning and shivering from the discomfort and pleasure of the tallers large fingers intruding was sending Matsukawa over the edge. He removed his fingers and flipped the smaller on to his back, Hanamaki’s breathing was shaky from nerves and excitement

“are you ready?”

The taller leaned forward as Hanamaki nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

He pulled his jeans down exposing his large length and thick girth oozing with pre-cum, Hanamaki’s eyes widened at the size of the tallers man hood and gulped as he positioned himself at his entrance

“if it hurts, squeeze my hand and I’ll stop”

He laced his fingers between Hanamaki’s and gave him a squeeze of reassurance.

The dark-haired male began to push his hard member through the walls of muscle and got half way before Hanamaki squeezed his hand. Matsukawa looked up to see Hanamaki had gone bright red with tears in his eyes

“I won’t push any further, just let me know when you’re ready”

Matsukawa smiled at the wavering mess under him, Hanamaki took a deep breath

“just shove it in”

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“as soon as its in, its in and then I can adjust”

The taller looked at Hanamaki all coy before he took one quick motion and thrust fully inside the virgin hole. Hanamaki yelped as he whipped his head back and squeezed tightly on to Matsukawa’s hand and the duvet beneath him, his breathing quickened and sweat began to form across his brow

“are you okay?”

Matsukawa grunted, and the tightness of Hanamaki’s hole was alluring and making it hard for him to not move whilst the shorter adjusts to his thick member.

Tears fell down Hanamaki’s cheeks as he tried to speak throw sobs

“I… I’m f… fine”

“shall I pull out?”

Matsukawa asked concerned

“n… no”

Was the only response the shorter could give as he was trying to relax. The dark-haired male felt bad for being the cause of the male’s discomfort, he moved slightly to positioned himself right and that caused Hanamaki to react

“oh… oh god!”

The auburn-haired gasped

“w… what was… th… that?”

He sunk his head back in to the pillow as his chest raised high. Matsukawa smirked as he just realised that he had unintentionally hit Hanamaki’s prostate.

“I wanna make it seem like I meant to do that, but I accidentally hit your sweet spot”

The taller admitted

“shut up and do it again”

The shorter begged and with a smirk on Matsukawa’s face

“my pleasure”

He began to thrust hard and deep inside his team mate causing him to let out little gasps and moans whilst his dick hit the shorters sweet spot over and over and over again. Hanamaki threw his arms by his head and clutched on to the pillows while Matsukawa wrapped his arms around the shorters thighs to keep him in place whilst he thrust his hips back and forth. The taller grunted from the pleasure and Hanamaki was lost in ecstasy.

Matsukawa still thrusting leaned over and ran his fingers through Hanamaki’s sweaty auburn hair, the shorter opened his eyes slightly and smiled through gasps. The taller began to make out with the team mate whilst pinching at his little pink nipples

“ugnnnn Issei, feels good”

Hanamaki spoke as their teeth clashed

“y… you feel amazing Takahiro.”

Sweat was dripping down Matsukawa’s chest and he picked up pace feeling himself get close, he grabbed a hold of Hanamaki’s seeping dick and began to pump it up and down, the male moaned from the contact and his manhood began to swell.

The taller stopped thrusting and pumping and placed one of Hanamaki’s legs on his shoulder, the auburn moaned in pleasure at the movement and could now fully feel the whole length of Matsukawa’s swelling dick.

“breath with me Taka”

And on that note Matsukawa aggressively thrusted himself in and out of the shorter.

“huuunnnnghhhhh!! Is… Issei! Haaa uuhhh I… I… can’t… stop! Slow… slowdown”

Hanamaki begged

“wh… why slow down? You’re clearly enjoying it”

Matsukawa smirked as he grabbed Hanamaki’s manhood and pumped in an up and down motion

The dark-haired male grunted as he felt Hanamaki’s hole squeeze tightly around him

“f… fuck”

The taller grunted as his head sunk in to the crook of the auburn males neck, he began to bite and suck on the shorters skin leaving a fresh purple bruise, Hanamaki whimpered as he came all over his stomach and part way up his chest, Matsukawa sat up quickly removing his member from the shorter and pumping at it until he came over Hanamaki’s stomach adding to the shorters seed.

Matsukawa slumped to the side of Hanamaki and they were both panting in euphoria.

Once they had caught their breath and their bright pink skin had turned back to a normal tone Matsukawa reached to the side of the bed and passed a box of tissues to the shorter to clean himself up.

After both clean, Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki on to his chest

“so, does this mean you accept me now?”

He ran his fingers through the shorters hair waiting for a response

“of course, I do, I accepted you from the beginning… why do you think I waited around?”

The auburn smiled up at the taller

“thank you, Takahiro… for making me change for you”

“I didn’t make you change for me”

“what do you mean?”

“I made you change for yourself, I was willing to stand by and help and I even thought that after you had sorted yourself out that maybe you wouldn’t even want me… but that didn’t matter because as long as I can still be by your side even as just a friend… I was willing to do so. I’m just glad that… you still picked me”  

“of course, I picked you! Your amazing! You are everything I have been looking for and more… I don’t deserve you… but I’m not willing to let you go”

“well I’m not going anywhere so prepare yourself for a life of Banta my friend”

“Banta just so happens to be my forte”

Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa with a smile and the taller leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead

“so… about these phone calls?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed my one shot! please leave a comment and Kudos is always appreciated ;)


End file.
